Del Odio al Amor
by daniela2
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy donde descubren un sentimiento muy raro y las cosas que les suceden los empieza asustar y hace que haiga un cambio por parte de los dos. Una persona muy especial para Draco llega a Hogwarts.
1. Sueño extraño

Del Odio al Amor 1 Chapter- Un sueño extraño  
  
Hermione, Harry y Ron estaban de vacaciones. Hermione pasó sus vacaciones en su casa y con sus padres. Era el último día de vacaciones de verano y Hermione ya no podía esperar más para entrar a su penúltimo año en Hogwarts. Esperaba volver a los estudios y a ver a todos sus amigos; ya que las vacaciones se le hicieron largas ya aburridas.  
  
Hermione decidió irse a descansar temprano para que al día siguiente amaneciera bien, para el regreso a Hogwarts. Eran como la 1:00 AM, y ella se levanto porque tuvo un sueño muy extraño. En el sueño aparecía un chico de cabello rubio y ojos grises cual le llamaron la atención y descubrió que era el famoso Draco Malfoy, el estaba sujetando las manos de una chica la cual tenia una cabellera ondeada de color castaño. En ese instante ella no se había dado cuenta que la chica era ella.  
  
Hermione- Draco suéltame por favor. Le dijo Hermione con una voz temblorosa Draco- Hay algo que te tengo que decir si no digo nada me voy a volver loco. ¡TE QUIERO! Desde el primer día que te vi. Y ya no se como ocultarlo mas. Por una parte somos tan diferentes, tú eres una sangre sucia y yo pura, si mi familia llega a descubrir este sentimiento que tengo hacia ti voy hacer la vergüenza de la familia Malfoy, pero he descubierto que mi amor hacia ti es más grande que el honor de los Malfoy. Hermione- No te creo Malfoy, tú no sabes lo que es querer, lo único que te interesa es lastimar a la gente con tus insultos. Draco- ¡Creedme por favor! "YO TE AMO". Hermione- ¡Malfoy, me estas lastimando, suéltame! Con una voz asustada y adolorida.  
  
Hermione estaba llorando por el dolor en sus manos. Draco la vio llorando y en su mente dijo que se veía muy hermosa cuando lloraba, le soltó las manos y se fue acercando cada vez mas cerca de sus labio y le dio un beso muy suave, pero al momento de tocar sus labios Hermione se levanto de su sueño. Las manos le dolían e incluso estaban rojas. Al momento de tocar su cara encontró una lágrima en sus mejillas. ¿Como si hubiera llorado de verdad?, ¿Cómo fue posible que Malfoy Dijera eso cuando el la odiaba por ser una sangre sucia? Todo parecía real. Hermione ya no pudo dormir más y decidió levantarse de la cama para asegurarse si todas sus cosas estaban listas para irse a la estación del tren 9 ¾ muy temprano.  
  
............................................................................ ................................ 


	2. Regreso a Hogwarts

Regreso a Hogwarts  
  
Hermione había llegado a la estación King Cross, se despidió de sus padres con un fuerte abrazo, ella estaba tan emocionada de ver a sus grandes amigos, pero a la vez estaba triste porque dejaba a sus padres otra vez, ya faltaban 10 minutos para que el tren saliera rumbo a Hogwarts y ella entro a la barrera del 9 ¾.  
  
Cuando estaba buscando un compartimento vació vio desde lejos a un chico con tez morena y cabellos negros el cual parecía ser su famoso amigo Harry Potter y al costado de Harry se encontraba un chico de cabellera roja el cual era Ronald Weasley. Hermione se acerco hacia ellos.  
  
Hermione se acerco a los dos chicos y grito sus nombres: -¡Harry, Ron!- grito Hermione  
  
Los dos chicos dieron un salto cuando oyeron su nombre, voltearon y al ver a Hermione salieron corriendo donde se encontraba su mejor amiga.  
  
-Hola Hermione- dijeron los dos  
  
-Hola chicos, ¿como se pasaron sus vacaciones? Pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
Harry y Ron se miraron con un gesto medio nervioso.  
  
-No necesitan ponerse asi, ya se que se pasaron las vacaciones juntos- con una risa falsa  
  
-Lo siento, Hermione, no te decimos esto porque fue muy rápida la noticia para mi y al principio yo tampoco tenia ni idea- Respondió Harry medio sonrojado  
  
-Es cierto Hermi, mi mama le pregunto a la familia de Harry al ultimo momento, de verdad lo sentimos.  
  
-No se preocupen chicos-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. Bueno chicos vamos a buscar un compartimiento porque si no encontramos ni uno nos va a tocar que sentarnos con los Slytherin  
  
Harry y Ron hicieron una carta se asco al pronunciar la palabra Slytherin.  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione encontraron un compartimiento para ellos solos, se sentaron y empezaron a contar sobre lo que hicieron durante las vacaciones.  
  
-Bueno, ya me imagino que usted se la debieron pasar bien, pero imaginen como lo pase yo, fueron las peores vacaciones. Tuve que aguantar a mis padres, ya me había acostumbrado a pasar las vacaciones con ustedes pero estoy tan feliz que vuelvo al colegio y a verlos de nuevo.  
  
Los tres se miraron uno al otro tan Feliz por volver a reunirse ya que eran unos buenos amigos donde habían compartido travesuras y peligros.  
  
-Estas feliz porque estas con nosotros o porque vas a volver a la biblioteca del colegio- Pregunto Ron burlonamente  
  
-JAJAJA-Dijo Hermione con una mirada seria a Ron  
  
-¿Me pregunto si habrán nuevos profesores este año? dijo Harry  
  
Creo que si, el profesor de Defensa de Artes Oscuras, me gustaría que Lupin volviera, el si era un buen profesor, pero prefiero a cualquier profesor que ha Snape. Con una clase doble con Snape es suficiente.  
  
-Ugggh- dijeron los tres  
  
Hermione y Harry notaron que Ron estaba medio ido de la conversación cuando Hermione le hizo una pregunta.  
  
-Ron te encuentras bien- pregunto Hermione  
  
El pelirrojo si que estaba bien ido porque ni siquiera les hizo caso  
  
-¡Ron!-Grito Hermione  
  
-¿Que paso?- pregunto el sorprendido por la forma en que grito Hermione su nombre  
  
-Que te pasa Ron, te estábamos hablando y no nos respondías.-dijo Ron con su cara rojiza  
  
Ron estaba como en un sueño despierto, donde no escuchaba ni palabra de lo que decían sus amigos.  
  
-No me pasa nada- dijo Ron con las mejillas rojas por el nerviosismo que tenia.  
  
-Ron, puedo hablar contigo un momento- Pregunto Harry mirando a Ron con una mirada de preocupación.  
  
-Claro que si Harry- dijo Ron  
  
-¿Nos disculpas Hermione?  
  
-Claro- dijo Hermione ............................................................................................................ Harry y Ron salieron del compartimiento a buscar otro compartimiento para poder hablar sin fastidio.  
  
-¿Que te pasa- Dijo Harry, te quedaste fuera de este mundo dime que te paso?  
  
-No me pasa nada Harry, no se porque se preocupan mucho- Dijo Ron.  
  
-La verdad Ron, soy tu amigo dime lo que te paso- Dijo Harry  
  
- Bueno te lo voy a decir, no se si haz notado el cambio de Hermione y me impresiono mucho pero era un simple pensamiento ella me quiere como hermanos.- Dijo Ron con sus mejillas rojas.  
  
-¿Que, ósea te gusta? – Dijo Harry sorprendido  
  
-No le digas a ella por favor- suplico Ron  
  
-No te preocupes, yo también lo había notado pero la única diferencia es que no me quede con cara de baboso cuando la miraba (lo dijo riéndose). Ron a mi también me gusta Hermione pero desde el año pasado pero no me atrevo a decir nada.- Dijo Harry  
  
-Tu tienes mas oportunidad con ella, asi que es mejor olvidar mi estupido pensamiento-Dio Ron con la cara triste.  
  
-No digas eso Ron, mira vamos a luchar los dos por ella, pero si uno de los dos se queda con ella no va haber pelea, OK?- Dijo Harry  
  
-OK- Dijo Ron  
  
Los dos se pusieron a reír y caminaban para regresar al compartimiento donde se encontraba Hermione, mientras tanto Hermione se encontraba sola, seguía pensando en su sueño cuando sintió que alguien abrió la puerta y volteo para ver quien era.  
  
El que abrió la puerta del compartimiento era el famoso Draco Malfoy.  
  
-Dis-culpame (lo dijo tartamudeando), pensé que estaba vació este compartimiento.  
  
En ese momento los dos se quedaron como estatuas y en ese momento juntaron la mirada, cuando Draco se dio cuenta de la situación bajo la mirada y se retiro del compartimiento.  
  
Hermione pensó que fue una mirada tierna  
  
-Como puedo pensar en eso- Se dijo a si misma. El es mi enemigo.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Nota- Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus review de verdad fue un gran alivio saber que la historia estaba un poco interesante. Bueno aquí esta el segundo chapter de mi historia y espero que también les guste y no se olviden dejarme sus comentarios porque de verdad me dan fuerza para seguir escribiendo. También me pueden escribir a mi e-mail: alessalim@hotmail.com  
  
Gracias a todos ( 


	3. Te Odio

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se levanto muy temprano, lo usual de Ella, decidió tomarse un baño para prepararse para el primer día de clases. Cuando termino de darse el baño, se puso el uniforme que era de color gris, con una corbata color guinda y líneas doradas, se amarro el cabello con una cinta guinda haciendo que unos de sus cabello alborotados cayeran a su cara, lo que le daba un toque coqueto a Hermione. Agarro sus cosas y decidió bajar a tomar desayuno y encontrarse con sus mejores amigos.  
  
Cuando bajo se encontró con un chico de cabellos dorados y piel pálida, Era Malfoy que estaba sentado en un sofá leyendo un Libro que tenia apariencia antigua, de forro negro y el nombre del libro era con letras doradas.  
  
Hola Malfoy- dijo Hermione  
  
Draco la miro con cara de sorprendido por lo que acababa de haber dicho Granger y se empezó a reír de una forma cruel.  
  
¿Que es lo chistoso Malfoy, no le veo nada de chistoso que diga hola?-lo dijo con una mirada seria y con un poco de miedo por la forma en que podía responder sabiendo como era Draco cuando se enojaba.  
  
Draco se enojo por lo que dijo Hermione. Draco se levanto del sofá de una  
forma agresiva como apunto de golpearla, lo que le dio mucho miedo a  
Hermione. Ella empezó a retroceder para alejarse pero vio a Malfoy  
avanzando hacia ella con ojos bien abiertos, hasta que Hermione choco con  
la pared pero el seguía acercándose mas hasta que quedo un pequeño  
espacio entre ellos.  
  
Basta Malfoy, para la próxima vez no te digo nada, me olvide que seguías siendo un patético y creído- dijo Hermione roja por lo enojada que estaba.  
  
¿Como te atreves a insultarme maldita Sangres sucia? ¿Quién crees que eres?- pregunto Malfoy también con enojo por los insultos de Hermione.  
  
No me creo nada, digo la verdad, eres Patético que a veces hasta me das lastima- dijo Hermione.  
  
Malfoy la sujeto de las manos gritando diciéndole cuanto la odiaba,  
llamándola nombres y cuando le sujeto las manos las aprisiono mas fuertes  
y sintió que Hermione hizo un salto cuando le apretó y bajo la mirada  
hacia las manos y vio unas marcas que estaban rojas y las apretaba mas  
fuerte cuando entro en un tipo de recuerdo:  
......................................................................................................  
  
Malfoy suéltame por favor dijo Hermione con voz de miedo Hay algo que te tengo que decir y si no digo nada me voy a volver loco. ¡TE QUIERO! Desde el primer día que te vi y ya no se como ocultarlo mas. Por una parte somos tan diferentes, tú tienes sangre sucia y yo pura y si mi familia descubre este sentimiento que tengo hacia ti voy a hacer la vergüenza de la familia Malfoy, pero he descubierto que mi amor hacia ti es más grande que mi honor de los Malfoy- dijo Malfoy con voz seria. No te creo Malfoy, tú no sabes lo que es querer, lo único que te interesa es lastimar a la gente con tus insultos-dijo Hermione ¡Creedme por favor! "YO TE AMO"-dijo Malfoy ¡Malfoy, me estas lastimando, suéltame! Con una voz asustada y adolorida.  
........................................................................................................  
Draco salio del recuerdo y se encontró con una Hermione llorosa y se  
quedo mirándola unos segundos sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar y  
salio del common room.  
  
Malfoy saliendo del common room decidió irse al Great may a tomar su  
desayuno mientras que Hermione se quedo en el common roma llorando por el  
dolor que sentía en las manos y al mismo tiempo se preguntaba cual era la  
razón de que Malfoy le tenia tanto odio.  
  
Que culpa tengo yo!!!!!!!!1- dijo Hermione gritando. ¿por que me odia tanto Malfoy, una cosa es que no le caiga por no ser como el pero ese odio es demasiado fuerte?-dijo Hermione para si misma.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Hermione iba hacia al Great Hall para encontrarse con sus mas leales amigos. Cuando llego al Greal hall vio que sus amigos estaban comiendo y empezó a caminar hacia rumbo a su mesa cuando sintió miradas hacia ella y era que muchas personas la admiraban mucho por su inteligencia, amabilidad y claro por su belleza que cada vez se notaba más. Se sentó a su mesa toda rojiza a su mesa.  
  
Hola chicos- dijo Hermione con sus mejillas todas rojas.  
  
Hola, dijeron todo el grupito de Gryffindors, en la cual se encontraba Ron, Harry y los demás amigos.  
  
¿Hermione has estado llorando?-le pregunto Harry con preocupación  
  
Te ha hecho algo Malfoy, porque lo mato si te toco- dijo Ron con enojo Todos escucharon lo que Ron había dicho y decidieron a mirar a su mesa, Hermione en  
  
voz baja dijo  
  
Ron, baja la voz por favor, y no me pasa nada, muchas gracias por preocuparse, simplemente que ayer no pude dormir un poco pensando en nuestro primer día de colegio-dijo ella  
  
Lo siento Hermione, simplemente me da miedo que estés tan cerca de ese imbecil-dijo Ron rojo porque se había dado cuenta de la situación en que los había puesto.  
  
Adivinen cuales son las nuevas noticias- dijo Parvati  
  
¿No cual es, que paso?- pregunto Ginny  
  
Llego una nueva estudiante de un país extranjero- dijo Parvati  
  
¿De donde es?- pregunto Seamos muy curioso  
  
De unos de los mejores colegios de Magia y Hechicería en México y se llama Antoniette, creo!!- dijo Parvati agitada por dar la respuesta tan rápida que dio  
  
¿De que grado es sabes?- dijo Ginny  
  
Por lo que me han comentado es el mismo de nosotros y esta en Slytherin, ¿pero saben cual es lo peor de todo?- dijo Parvati  
  
¿Que cosa?- Pregunto Neville  
  
Que es familia de los Malfoy's!!!- dijo Parvati  
  
Familia de los Malfoy's ¿y es de México ella?, eso es imposible!-dijo Hermione  
  
Suena imposible pero no lo es, Lucius Malfoy tiene un hermano y su hermano decidió irse de viaje por todo América y ahí fue cuando se caso con una bruja muy importante del a sociedad mágica de México- dijo Parvati  
  
¿Y después dices que no eres chismosa? Dijo Seamos riéndose  
  
Todos empezaron a reírse excepto Parvati que le dio una mirada de enojo  
  
Muy chistoso, si no me creen pueden voltear hacia la mesa de Slytherin, es la que esta al costado de Malfoy y tiene pelo castaño, ella misma es- dijo Parvati  
  
Suficiente tenemos con un Malfoy, y ahora son dos. ¿Por qué este mundo será tan injusto?-dijo Ron  
  
Pero no esta nada mal- dijo Seamos con cara de Pícaro  
  
Todos empezaron a reírse por el comentario de Seamos y hizo que a Hermione se olvidara por completo lo que paso hace un rato en el Common Room con Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy escucho las rizas de los Gryffindors y decidió ver que era lo chistoso, miro hacia Hermione y se encontró con ella riéndose junto a Harry y Ron, sus peores enemigos. ¿Qué exactamente significa ese recuerdo que tuve y que le paso a Granger en sus manos- se pregunto en silencio?  
  
¿Draco te encuentras bien?- dijo Pansy mirándolo  
  
no,? nada porque la pregunta?- dijo Draco nervioso de que sea descubierto  
  
Porque Antoniette te esta hablando desde hace rato y tu nada de que le prestas atención- dio Pansy  
  
Lo siento, un poco preocupado por el primer día de colegio, nada mas ¿Qué me preguntabas Antoniette?- dijo Draco aliviado  
  
Nada, olvídalo primo- dijo Antoniette  
  
Nota: Espero que le gusten mi tercer chapter como hicieron con los demás  
y espero que me dejen sus opiniones sobre el capitulo. Disculpen por la  
demora pero mis exámenes finales me tenían muy ocupada, pero ahí lo  
tienes.  
  
Este chapter se lo dedico a mis dos amigas, Andrea y Elizabeth por haberme ayudado en el chapter. Love you!!!!!!!!!!!(HP ROCKS, igual que Dan , Tom, Tom 2, Y Ruperto. 


	4. Enfrentamientos

Chapter 4

Draco, es cierto lo que me han contado Pansy- Dijo Antoniette con cara de curiosa.

Que te dijo- Pregunto el chico

Que compartes la sala común con una chica y lo peor que es una sangre sucia- dijo la chica - ¿Es cierto eso- le pregunto

Por mi mala suerte – miro a su prima- es una sangre sucia la cual se cree un genio porque todo el tiempo esta pegada a los libros, pero ahora que lo mencionas ya se porque lee tanto – el chico dio una sonrisa malvada- y es porque nadie quiere estar con ella, lo único que hace es refugiarse en sus libros

Todo el grupo de Slytherins se empezaron a reír por el comentario de Draco.

Quiero conocerla, no me caería mal un poco de risa- con risa maliciosa- de verdad que quiero conocerla- miro a su primo

Antes de que Draco pudiera responder a su prima, Pansy abrió la boca para decir algo.

Es la chica de cabellos castaños, al costado de ella hay un chico de cara rajada y un pobretón de cabellos rojos- dijo Pansy con una expresión de saber mucho

Antoniette se fijo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor para tratar de buscar a la chica sabelotodo pero antes de encontrarla miro al chico la cual Pansy lo llamo "Cara rajada", abrió los ojos la cual era de expresión de sorprendida y lo miro mas para asegurarse si esa era la persona que ella pensaba.

Draco noto a su prima

Acaso el "Cara rajada" es el famoso Harry Potter- pregunto con cara de emoción

Si, es el mismo – le contesto a su prima con un poco de fastidio- porque la emoción hacia ese estupido –le

Pregunto

He escuchado mucho de el y su famosa historia de cómo sobrevivió y todo eso, he incluso he leído eso en libros del colegio. ¿Draco porque nunca me dijiste que el iba en este colegio- pregunto la chica a su primo con emoción

Porque para que me voy a acordar de gente idiota, creo que tengo mejores cosas que pensar que estar recordando quien estudia en este colegio- le contesto Draco

Todos empezaron a verla de lo feliz que estaba con saber quien estaba en el colegio y se olvido completamente de la chica castaña.

De verdad que te alegra tanto ver a ese idiota- Draco dio una risa irónica- Como la gente pierde el tiempo hablando de un tonto

La profesora McGonagall llego al Gran Comedor junto a Snape, Flitwick y la Profesora Sprout para repartir los horarios a sus respectivas casas y Hermione recibió su horario con otros documentos sobre sus asignaciones como Headgirl

Tenemos Doble clase de pociones y con los Slytherins, no te parece divertido- dijo Ron, mirando a sus amigos

Es cierto Ron, es mejor que vayamos avanzando, porque si nos tardamos, el profesor Snape es capaz de quitarnos los puntos que ni siquiera hemos recibido- dijo Harry y se empezó a reír, pero noto a su amiga seria y callada

¿Hermione te encuentras bien- pregunto el amigo preocupado

Si estoy bien, simplemente veía mi horario y vi. Que hoy tengo que trabajar con Malfoy por una hora- miro a sus amigos- esto va hacer una pesadilla

Ron le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a su amiga- pobre Hermi, lo que tienes que aguantar

Los tres amigos salieron del Gran Comedor y se dirigieron a las Mazmorras para la clase de Pociones con Snape y con los Slytherins. Cuando entraron al salón vieron a Snape sentado en su escritorio como costumbre y con su cara pálida y cabellos grasosos. Los tres amigos encontraron tres asientos juntos y lo tomaron. El salón seguía llenándose de alumnos y antes de empezar la clase entraron Crabbe y Goyle

Hermione noto que Malfoy no habia entrado con sus amigos y se preguntaba donde se habia podido meter.

Que estoy pensando, a mi que me interesa donde va ese patético- se dijo a mi misma, pero el sonido de la puerta la interrumpió con un pequeño brinco

Snape paro de hablar para abrir la puerta. La abrió y era Malfoy con su prima

Hasta que decidió aparecerse señor Malfoy- dijo Snape

Lo siento profesor Snape, tuve que hacer algo familiar, usted ya debe saber- señalando a Antoniette

De acuerdo señor Malfoy, ahora tome asiento

Injusto- dijo Ron sin darse cuenta que lo dijo alto y sus amigos lo vieron y bajo la voz- no les quito ningún punto, cuanto apuesto si hubiera sido uno de nosotros nos hubiera quitado 50 puntos

Tiene algo que decir Señor Weasley- dijo Snape con voz amenazadora

No- respondió el pelirrojo y bajando la cabeza

Los Slytherin se rieron al ver la situación

Antes de que empiece la clase quiero informales que este año va a ser muy fuerte así que tienen que apreciar esta clase y como ya deben haber dado cuenta tenemos una estudiante nueva llegada de uno de los colegios más famosos de Magia y Hechicería en América y es familiar del señor Draco Malfoy. Su nombre es Antoniette Malfoy, esta en su mismo año y por supuesto que es de Slytherin- con voz de orgullo- después tendran tiempo de conocerla mejor. Bueno señorita Malfoy, donde se puede sentar- empezó a buscar un asiento para la chica y encontró uno al costado de Harry- se puede sentar al costado del Señor Potter, pero con cuidado porque ese chico es problema- con voz burlona

Todos los Slytherins rieron de nuevo excepto los Gryffindors la cual lo miraban a Snape con odio y algunos como Neville con miedo.

Que se cree esos cabellos grasosos- dijo Harry haciendo que sus amigos rieran silenciosamente por el comentario de Harry

Antoniette se sentó al lado de Harry la cual le parecido una idea extraordinaria porque nunca se imagino estar cerca del niño que sobrevivió, pero ocultaba su emoción porque no quería pensar lo que Draco o la familia pensaría. Sintió una mirada sobre ella y era su primo y al mirarlo hizo una cara de asco de no gustarle la situación en que ella se encontraba aunque ella sabía que disfrutaba ese momento.

La clase fue lenta pero pasaron las dos horas de pociones sin ningún problema ya que simplemente no hicieron ninguna poción, todo fue teoría de lo que iban a trabajar en las próximas clases y por lo tanto Neville se sentía feliz.

Los alumnos empezaron a salir y en una de esas Hermione sin fijarse choco con alguien y hizo que sus libros cayeran al piso y levanto su rostro para ver quien la persona que ella empujo y para su sorpresa al ver quien era se paro rápidamente.

Lo siento, estaba distraída- dijo rápidamente y toda roja de la pena- Soy Hermione Granger- estrecho su mano

La persona se le quedo mirando con asco y enojo por el empujón que le dios la castaña.- ¿Así que tu eres la Sangre Sucia inteligente del colegio, cierto-pregunto descortés Antoniette Malfoy

Draco vio la situación en que se encontraba su familiar y Granger y decidió acercarse igual que Harry y Ron que también se dieron cuenta al mismo tiempo.Hermione miraba a Antoniette con enojo por la forma que la había hablado y las dos se miraban con odio.

Hermione que esta pasando- pregunto el pelirrojo

Nadie te llamo Weasley- interrumpió Draco- simplemente tienen una charla interesante donde a ti no te han llamado

Hermione dejo de mirar a Antoniette y miro hacia Draco ya que lo había escuchado hablar y seguía mirando con Odio a los dos Malfoy's pero al ver lo ojos grises de Draco sintió un nerviosismo pero seguía fuerte hacían el.

¡Hay que miedo-Dijo Draco-me piensas hacer algo Granger

Ron puso su mano en su bolsillo tratando de sacar su varita pero Hermione lo vio-Ron no hagas nada-dijo la castaña-no vale la pena meternos en problemas con la basura de Draco-miro por última vez a Draco y a su prima y salio del salón rápidamente seguida por Harry y Ron pero antes de que Harry saliera dijo algo:

Hermione tiene razón y aparte no quiero ensuciar mi varita- salio por completo del salón dejando a los Malfoy's parados con una actitud de superioridad.

Los voy a matar- dijo Draco fríamente.

Los tres amigos se dirigieron a la torre de Gryffindor para dejar sus libros de pociones y agarrar los de Transfiguración con la profesora Trewlaney.

¿Hermione que paso exactamente con Antoniette-pregunto Harry interesado

A Hermione le fastidio la pregunta de Harry-Simplemente la empuje de casualidad, pero ahora se que es igualita de antipática que su primo, por un momento me paso por la mente que era diferente que Draco por eso fue que me presente tratando de ser cordial- termino de contar la chica

Hermione creo que ya debes saber esto-dijo Ron-Un Malfoy nunca cambia, todos son iguales de estupidos y tontos que se creen lo mejor

No Ron- dijo Harry- cuando ella se sento al lado mio pense lo mismo que Hermi, tu la miras a los ojos y vez tristeza – recordó el chico

Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry

¿Tristeza-pregunto Ron-porque si lo tiene todo

Ron el dinero no hace feliz a las personas, bueno no a todas, pero dejemos de hablar de este tema-dijo Hermione más tranquila

Los tres Gryffindor's llegaron a la Torre de Gryffindor donde tenían descanso por una media hora y se sentaron a platicar.

Hola a todos, espero que a todos los que han leído mi historia no se hayan desesperado con este chapter, lo que pasa que he estado ocupada pero la buena noticia es que ya tengo escrito el quinto chapter y no me tardare tanto. Gracias a todos que lean esta historia y espero ver sus reviews.

Esta historia es creada gracias a mis dos mejores amigas: Elizabeth y Andy ya que ellas siempre me están ayudando (love ya guys and I love Hp as always)

Enfretamientos


End file.
